High Fever
by WinterRaineeDay91
Summary: [Chapter 5 Unlocked]Falling sick is the last thing he ever wanted no matter how lazy he is. Fushimi collasped in his apartment, absent from the meeting.He's vulnerable when he is sick.Only Misaki has seen this side of him. How the members of Scepter 4 and HOMRA deal with this side of him?[Sux at summary] Fushimi x Reisi , Misaki x Fushimi n some other pairings! Rating changed !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The morning shine flows into the room onto his face. His head were resting on his arm, while he was asleep in a half sitting and his upper body bent on the small table in the living room. He was still strapped in his Scepter 4 blue uniform, along with its coat.

He sneezed, slowly his eyes flutters against the sunshine in annoyance. His face were flushed in red, he raised his head, noticed he has fallen asleep on the table right after he reached home last night. Beads of sweats flow down to his forehead and neck.

"Ugh…my joints are killing me…"

He mumbles as he slowly gets up from the seat as he support his body weight on the table by his hands. It takes a lot of effort just to stand up as he staggered forward; he quickly leaned against the door frame for support. He sighed, his breath were uneven.

He then made his way towards the kitchen; he nearly stumbled onto the floor. He could feel his entire world is spinning and his eyelid feels heavy.

"Where did …I put those meds…?" He cannot even remember when the last time he was sick.

He thought as he slowly opens the kitchen cupboard and drawers, looking for the medicine box. He let out another sigh, a heavy one. He could not remember where he puts them. He then fills a glass with warm water and sipped it.

"I feel like shit…" as he staggered, his visions were blurred.

He looked at the clock, he was late for work, Seri and his captain will definitely will give him an earful again.

"I…should probably…let the captain…knows that I'll be a little late…" he mumbles to himself, slowly he made his way towards the kitchen door as he support himself using the dinner table. His head feels it was about to blow up any second.

"Can…I even…drive…like this…." His lungs burns as he coughs, it drained his energy.

The moment he reached the door, a wave of dizzy hits him badly, he shuts his eyes close but it won't do, the dizziness gotten worst. He slowly made his way out while he leans against the wall.

"I…need to …shower first…" then he slowly walks towards his room but it feels so far for him. He took out his blue cell phone from his coat, he looked at the screen but he was seeing double.

"Fuck…" he cursed as his right palm held his forehead. His head is pounding, as if someone is hitting him with a hammer. His long bangs were wet from all the cold sweats on his forehead.

"I'll …just …send…Seri…a tex…" with that he collapsed onto the cold freezing floor. His cell slipped off his hands, an empty text has been sent out to several contacts, and heavy pants were heard throughout the hallway.

* * *

Reisi, who was preparing for meeting with his men, felt his cell vibrated in his coat. He took it out.

"Fushimi?" he blinks a couple times when he saw the text sender as he opens it, only to find it was an empty text. Then he noticed Seri was checking her cell phone as well.

"Seri, where's Fushimi?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sir. I just received a text from him but it was empty."

The blue captain then looked at his cell. Wondering what was up with the empty text from his Third. Oddly enough, the lazy third in command is absent, which is a very rare case.

"Seri, contact Fushimi. Just in case." He ordered but behind his tone, he was worried.

* * *

In Fushimi apartment, his phone is now laying on the cold floor as it rings over and over.

Fushimi bangs covers his flushed face as cold sweats made their way onto the floor, his lips slightly parted breathing in heavy pants. Within his painful breathing, he utters a name.

_"Mi…sa…ki…" _

* * *

That's for chapter 1 ! Will someone finds him? Stay tune for next chapter! :D Please do drop a review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! So let's play a game shall we! :D To unlock the next character to show up in the next chapter, you will have to reach a certain target in a chapter! Example 10 Reviews, 10 Favourites and 10 Follows! So if we hit this goal, I'll be unlocking the next chapter, which contains Reisi :D**

**So dont forget to put ur 2 cents in, for the next chapter! :D**

**Goal * 12 reviews, 12 favorites and 12 follows for next chapter! :D You guys can do it! **

****Next character to be unlock : Munakata Reisi! :D**

* * *

**RING! RING!**

The blue smart phone rang at its loudest volume, the owner of the apartment that is now lying sprawled on the floor, eyes shut close tightly as both of his hands curls up to his chest. His breath unevenly as his body shivers from the coldness of the floor, not even his thick Scepter 4 uniform can keep him warm enough.

Slowly with his pounding head, he struggles to opens his eyelids, the ringing and vibrating from his phone really kills his head.

"S...sstupid…ph...one…" he struggles on reaching to his phone.

* * *

"Fushimi, where are you?" a female voice questioned him the moment he pressed on the green answer button, feeling so weak, he pulls the phone nearer.

"Fushimi?"

The dark blue haired teen gets up with whatever energy he has left. It took a lot out of him just to sit up and lean against the wall. He could see his breath mists on each of his heavy breath. His sweats are wetting his dress shirt but he could not feel it as he was too cold to even bother.

"I'm…still at…home…" even words he could not even said it in one go.

"Well, you are late for our meeting; do report in as soon as possible." Seri informed in a strict manner. Fushimi clicked his tongue.

"Yeah…I'll be there…soon…" he shut his orbs, his world is spinning.

"Are you alright, you don't sound too good." Seri asked after noticing the younger heavy breathing and stuttering replies.

One thing Fushimi did not like was showing his weak side to the others. Skipping work is not his style, even though he could not care less about others, but he still has responsibilities as Third in Command.

"I'm …fine…" with that he hangs up on the Second. Weakly he leaned his head against the wall. His face is completely flushed.

He sighed then with much effort, he got on his two feet, staggering on his way towards the bathroom. Taking a short shower even though it freezes him to death, his eye threatens to shut close into the darkness every single second. He wheezed all the way towards the door, taking his car keys on his way while almost stumbling to the floor.

His hands were shivering as he locks the door and made his way down towards his car. He almost loses it while he was going down the stairs.

_"This…is …such a …pain…in the …ass"_

He mumbles as he wipes off some sweats from his face, while getting into his car. Slowly he drives out of the porch.

* * *

Misaki, who was hanging around the streets, noticed there was a text on his phone; he raised an eyebrow after seeing the name.

"He still has my number?" he thought while opening the text.

"Eh? Empty?"

Then from the corner of his eyes, he caught onto a flash of a certain familiar dark blue hair driving passed him. However the blue looked deathly pale.

_"Saru?"_ worriedly he went after the car quietly on his skateboard. The blue car stopped at the red traffic light.

Closing in, Misaki went forward to see the driver.

* * *

Stopping by the red light, the blue haired teen coughed badly as he wheezed trying to catch a breath. Looking at the traffic light with a badly blurred vision, he decided to close his eyes for a while as it was going to take a while before its green. Feeling overly exhausted and dizzy, he slowly drives the car off, heading towards the headquarters.

Once again his vision blurred, fearing he would drive into another car, he stops his car at the side, and he leans forward his head against the steering.

"This fucking sucks…" he grunts in pain when the dizziness struck him worst. He gritted his teeth and held his forehead. His sweats became worst.

Suddenly a knock on his car window, slowly he turns his head to the right.

* * *

After seeing how pale his ex partner was, Misaki quickly catch up on the car bumper. It seems the driver did not notice his presence. The car stopped at the side but Fushimi did not exit the car.

He walk towards the driver door, he saw a deathly paled Fushimi Saruhiko, leaning forward against the steering, looking messy than usual. He quickly knocks the driver window, slowly a pair of glazed blue orbs met hazel orbs. He could feel his breath hitched.

**"SARU!"** He opens the door, without thinking he could get killed by his ex partner who is now his enemy.

* * *

The moment he looks at the side, he saw a worried Misaki who quickly opens the driver door.

"I…told you…not to…call me tha...t..." he coughed again as his hands grips onto his white dress shirt.

He could feel a cool hand on his forehead, he flinched.

"You're burning up!" Misaki said as he rubs the back of his ex partner.

"Ss…stop… shou..ting…" he wheezed, he can barely breath.

"What are you thinking, driving in this condition, are you trying to kill yourself!" Misaki said as he pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the blue forehead.

Fushimi chuckled, "Maybe …I am…" he weakly smiled, letting the red head wiped his forehead.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Misaki said as he pulled out his cell phone, planning on calling the ambulance but he was stopped by a very warm hand belongs to none other than Fushimi.

"Don't bother…I need…to…report…in…" with the last bit of his consciousness, he saw a pissed of Misaki looking at him worriedly. His body fell to the side; before he could fell off the seat, Misaki quickly catch him.

Misaki could feel his heart almost stops the moment he saw Fushimi falling to the side. Gently he caught the falling blue into his arms,

_"I'm…sorry…Misaki…" _

The read head looked at the unconscious teen as he bit his lower lip the moment he noticed pearls of tears falling down Fushimi eyes, covered by his glasses but it was visible when he looked closer. He hugs the teen burning body gently.

_"It's okay…Saruhiko…its okay…"_

* * *

**That's for chapter 2 ! :D yes i planned on making this in a few chapter ^^! The next chapter, the members of Scepter 4 shows up and a little (MAYBE MORE) Reisi x Fushimi moments Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Really appreciate it! **

**Reviewers in Chapter 1 **

**- Akari Yukimura - Language is not my first lang so you'll be seeing crap loads of grammar errors LOL**

**- Ren-chan Jinguji - Thank you for following this fiction as well! :D * Hugs***

**- Matsukaze Tenma - No worries! After i finished with this fiction, I'll have a fiction up just for you! Ofc will be using Isana Yashiro as main, you might have to let me know which pairing you like him to pair up ^^! **

**Dont forget to check out my other 3 fiction on my profile**

**- Frozen Melody**

**- Forbidden Love of a Dragon**

**- A Place Calls Home**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW OR HIT YOUR GOAL FOR UNLOCKING NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**Till next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be extremely **NICE **to you readers, you manage to reach the target EXCEPT for favorites', is the fiction that bad? Anyways, next target for next chapter unlock is

**Target: 16 Reviews, 12 Favs, 16 Follows **

Chapter 3 Unlock Character Pairing: Fushimi x Reisi

**Next Chapter 4 Locked Character: Mikoto Suoh **

**Now onwards to our chapter 3 shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Seri, have you heard from Fushimi?"

The blond female turns around to face the blue Captain.

"A few hours ago, he said he was on his way but I have not seen him once ever since my last call to him"

While flipping through his paper works, he listens to his Second before he let out an inner sigh.

"Very well, carry on with your duty as usual"

"Yes, Sir." Seri saluted as she left the office, leaving Reisi in a daze as he looked outside then his cell phone.

* * *

Fushimi cell phone rang, almost gave Misaki a heart attack. He has been tending to the unconscious blue for a while now after meeting him at the traffic light. He even called for one of HOMRA for help to drive the car back seeing he has no license to drive, to be exact; he had to call for Izumo Kusanagi.

"Yea?"

There was no reply from the other side, only a few moments later, and then there is a reply.

"Fushimi?"

Misaki recognize that voice, then he looked at Fushimi called ID. He blinked.

"Fushimi is out at the moment, so he won't be able to answer your call"

"May I ask why are you holding his cell?"

"He's at my place at the moment, I found him at the traffic light earlier"

"Owh?"

Then Fushimi went into a coughing fit, a heavy one. Misaki quickly ran towards him as he offered a glass of water as he rubs the blue back. Fushimi heaved trying to breath from the coughing fit. The phone was left on the table while the caller was still on.

* * *

Reisi blinks at his phone the moment he heard a heavy coughing fit, he recognize the voice. Then he puts the phone closer, pressing it to his ears.

The coughing sounds terrible and when he heard Fushimi hoarse voice, he got worried.

"Fushimi? You alright?" he questioned, hoping he would get an answer from anyone who was holding the phone.

* * *

After placing Fushimi back onto his bed while wiping his sweats, Misaki noticed the blue phone was still on with someone calling for Fushimi. He sighed then he took the phone.

"Fushimi is extremely sick at the moment"

"Sick? Is he alright?"

Misaki feeling annoyed as he bit his lower lip, he eyed the blue that was breathing heavily in his bed.

"No, not really. He nearly drove himself to death earlier."

"Can you let me know your address, so I can pick him up and bring him to see our doctor" Reisi tone changed, from stern to worry.

"Please tell me you are an idiot, are you that stupid to go to a HOMRA headquarters?"

"Perhaps I am" Reisi replied.

Misaki feels his patience level finally maxed out, he hang the call up. Then he looked at the blue, he sighed. He then gently puts his hand onto Fushimi burning forehead. He frowns.

"The fever is not lowering down…" as he wipes Fushimi sweating face and neck. His bangs are completely wet from all the cold sweats.

He has taken off the blue Scepter 4 Uniform, leaving Fushimi in his pants and his dress shirt. His chest heaves up and down as he breath. It looked painful as his face scrunched in pain. Misaki noticed Fushimi body shivers; gently he puts on the blanket higher to his chest.

While he was changing the cloth on the blue forehead, Fushimi start mumbling something, he got closer.

_"Mi…saki…don't lea..ve…."_

Misaki could see the desperate looks on Fushimi face. The younger teen softens up as he wipes off the sweats.

_"I never left you…it's you who left me…" he answered in soft whisper._

He then went to his kitchen cabinet looking for medicines or anything to lower down his ex partner fever. He curses as he could not find anything useful in his cabinets.

He then quickly wipes off more sweats and tucked Fushimi under more blankets.

"I'll be back soon, I'm just gonna go to the pharmacy to get medicines" he whispers to Fushimi, hoping he would hear it. Then he pats Fushimi chest before leaving, giving him a final glance before closing the door.

* * *

"Seri, are we all done for today?" the blue captain asked. Ever since the call to Fushimi's cell, he just wants to skip work and find him at HOMRA headquarters.

"I believe so; I have submitted the reports to you earlier. Did you not see them, Sir?"

Seri pointed at the pile of folders on the Captain desk, Reisi eyed the folders before leaving his table towards the door.

"Very well, I'll take my leave for today, please dismiss everyone"

"Yes, Sir" Seri was puzzled with her Captain behavior today, he seems to be in a daze.

* * *

Reisi drove his car down the streets, as he looks at his GPS screen,

"HOMRA headquarters should not be too far now" he thought.

"If he's at HOMRA, there is a possibility Misaki Yata place is the place he is at"

* * *

Fushimi struggles to wake up, as his eyelid flutters open. He could feel he is on a soft bed as he looked around. His visions still blurred. He saw his glasses on the table next to the bed, weakly he reached out for it but he fell off the bed. He pants heavily. His head feels heavy.

"Where…am I..." his glazed eyes look around as he struggles to get free from the blankets. Slowly he reached onto the wall as he supports himself against it, walking towards the door after taking his cell phone and keys.

_"Ugh…maybe I….should…go to…the doctor…" _his face were red flushed. He staged along the way as he walks down the staircase. He was too delirious to make out where he was.

His visions were still very blurred, his head pounding madly. His throat feels as if there is a sand paper in it.

* * *

Reisi, who was about to reach HOMRA headquarters, slowed his car down when he saw a familiar midnight blue hue staggering along the side road. His eyes widened, a messy Fushimi Saruhiko leaning against the street walls, panting heavily with a flushed face.

He immediately stops the car.

"Fushimi!"

* * *

Fushimi slowly made his way out of the place, staggering and almost tripped on his own foot. His world was spinning, and then he heard a car stopped abruptly near him. Someone exited the car as the person calls out for him. Fushimi tried making out who it was with his blurred vision but his body could not take it anymore, slowly his world engulfed with darkness as he falls forward into a very warm arms.

_"Mi…sa..ki…"_

* * *

The First in Command quickly ran towards the falling Fushimi, he lets out a sigh of relief when he safely caught the blue into his arms before he falls onto the cold hard ground. He then noticed the heavy pants and warm heat from the teen body. He heard the younger teen calls out for Misaki name, he frowns.

Gently he puts his hands onto the latter forehead before pulling it back as fast as he could.

"You're really sick!"

Quickly he gathers the latter into his arms before he stopped by a certain red haired teen that was holding a skateboard in another hand and a plastic bag in another.

"Where are you bringing him?!"

Reisi smiled to the shorter teen, "I'm bringing him back to HQ"

"I found him first, I already bought him his medicines" Misaki argued.

"He is best treated by doctors instead of a teen like you"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

As Misaki was about to say more, Fushimi went into another coughing fit, his chest were reddening from all the coughing. Misaki quickly runs towards the two as he looks at Fushimi who seems to struggle to breathe through the pain.

_"Misa…ki..."_ Fushimi calls out for the younger teen; Reisi felt a pang of sadness in his heart.

"Hush… I'm here, Saru" Misaki wipes the sweats off Fushimi who is still in Reisi arms. For the first time, Reisi finally gets why Misaki was pissed off when Fushimi left him and HOMRA. It was the bond they had for such a long time.

"Let's get him back to his apartment" Reisi said as he starts walking towards the car as he gently puts Fushimi on the back seat, followed by Misaki who seems hesitated to enter the Scepter 4 Captain car.

"What are you waiting for, get in" Reisi starts the car. Misaki quickly puts his skateboard into the car boot before sitting in front next to Reisi driver seat. Swiftly, Reisi drove down the streets towards Fushimi apartment.

* * *

The journey was silent and filled with Fushimi delirious mumbles and coughing fit.

"I never seen him gets sick ever since he joined us" Reisi broke the tension in the air, causing the Misaki to flinched a little.

"Yeah, well… he has always been like this ever since we're kids…keeping a distant from everyone around…not telling anyone that he is sick or whatsoever…" Misaki frowned when he hears more coughing from his ex partner.

"Have you ever found out why he left HOMRA?"

Misaki eyed the older man, before casting his glares outside the window instead. "No…"

Reisi glances at the shorter teen before continuing his driving passing the red lights.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

Misaki turns his head around quickly when he heard that. Reisi focused on his driving.

* * *

Carefully Reisi carried Fushimi into his arms, while Misaki quickly unlock the apartment door, letting themselves in as their eyes looks around the empty place, looking for the sick teen bedroom. After founding the kitchen and bathroom, they quickly gathered clean cloth and a bucket of warm water. While Reisi looks for a new set of clothing in Fushimis' wardrobe.

After fishing out for a fresh clean pajama, Misaki came back with a bucket of water.

Gently as possible, Reisi took off Fushimi sweaty uniform, leaving him bare skinned as he shivers the moment the cold breeze touches his skin.

"Co..col..d"

"Hush… this will take a while… so bare with me here" Reisi whispered as he wipes every single part of Fushimi, cleaning every sweats the teen body producing. He never takes a good glance at Fushimi until now. His body was very fair and well toned muscles. Those uniforms hid all those muscles from sight. Misaki went to the kitchen to get some warm drink for Fushimi.

* * *

Fushimi tries to open his heavy eyelids, he saw a faint of blue in front of him, wiping him so gently as if he would break any second if were pressed more pressure.

_"Misaki…?"_

Reisi stopped; he saw glazed blue orbs looking at him. He feels sad but he smiles.

"It's me, Reisi"

It took a while before Fushimi could register who he was before his body shivers again. He was tucked into a white pajama, with the help of Reisi. He flinched at the cold large hand that kept brushing against him.

* * *

After making sure, the pajama was tucked properly onto Fushimi frame, Reisi carefully laid the teen onto the bed, pulling the blanks towards his chest. He could see, the younger eyelid threatens to close once again. He puts a cloth on top of Fushimi forehead after brushing the soft bangs to the side.

"Get some rest" he whispered. It seems like a magic incantation, right after he said that, Fushimi fell asleep while heavily pants.

Reisi stared at the teen flushed face. Fushimi has always been cold to everyone around him, he never opens up to anyone, even when he got attacked once, he never asked for help. He just wants to make the younger teen open up a little even just a bit. He sighed as he cupped Fushimi cheeks gently; the teen burning face was felt on his large palm.

The First in Command moves forward before he kissed Fushimi on his forehead.

_"Just for once…I'd like you to say my name…not Misakis'"_ he mumbles, his orbs written sadness all over it as his hand roams around Fushimi flushed chest.

* * *

Little does he knows, Misaki was at the door, with wide orbs. A pot of porridge was held in his hands that covered with a pair of gloves.

"What the hell are you doing to him…?"

Reisi turns around as he smiled, more like smirking. Misaki could feel anger filling him up, as the red aura emits from his body. He gritted his teeth.

"Just like I said, I want him to say my name instead of yours"

* * *

**That's for the Unlocked Chapter 3 ! I hope its good enough LOL, either way do look foward for next chapter, I'll be revealing a little of why Fushimi left HOMRA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewers on Chapter 2! *Thank you for all your lovely comments***

**Hydrostatic ~ Thank you for your comment! I do want to keep those bonds together even tho when they are enemies. **

**Ren-chan Jinguji~ As per requested, chapter 3 has been unlocked and up! Enjoy :D!**

**Blackbell77 ~ Ah yes I am, after all the K characters do deserve a little more love dont they? XD**

**SunFlor ~ Please do expect some healing session soon as requested! :D**

**ayakLein24 ~ He can only be healed if readers do their part in unlocking next chapter if not he will be staying sick and suffering x.x You dont want that do you? :D**

**Aingundam98 ~ Yes, on the next few locked chapters I will be adding some fighting scenes :D please do look foward for it!**

**Dont forget to do your part readers in unlocking the next chapter if you want Fushimi to get better!**

..

..

**Target: 16 Reviews, 15 Favs, 16 Follows**

**Next Chapter 4 Locked Character: Mikoto Suoh **

**..**

**..**

**DO YOUR PART READERS, HELP THE CHARACTERS! :D**

**..**

**..**

**Till next locked chapter~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! You guys did it! Ya hit the last chapter target! Hurray for ya!**

**Next Chapter Locked Character/Pairing: Reisi x Saruhiko (Requested by )**

**Next Chapter Target: 20 Reviews, 18 – 20 favorites', 20 follows (Ya guys can do it!)**

**In the reviews I received from the last chapter, many were wondering if I'm gonna put in Mikoto Suoh into the love triangle. Who knows *grins* some will be answered in this chapter! As promised I'll be unlocking chapter 4 however here's a little not for ya readers, you guys can request whatever pairing you guys wants for next chapter or upcoming chapter~~**

****Please be aware that none of my fiction has been beta read so please expect lots of grammar errors since ENGLISH is NOT my first language. It's my 3rd language. *no ones perfect anyway so don't expect perfection***

**For the time being I do not wish to look for a beta reader yet. I'm wiling to accept readers points out so i can quickly fix. **

Chapter 4 Unlock Character/Pairing: **Mikoto Suoh**

**Happy reading~~**

* * *

_**In Fushimi apartment,**_

Two for were in a death glare contest, a HOMRA standing at the door holding a pot of porridge in his glove covered hands while a Scepter 4 is at the side of Fushimi Saruhiko bed. Only heaven knows how heavy the atmosphere was between those two.

A few minutes seems eternity, anyone that were to be in the room would be praying they would be anywhere than that room right that moment.

It was only then; a coughing fit from Fushimi broke the heavy atmosphere in the room. Both looked at the blue that was curling to the side was he held onto his chest as he coughed. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, the pain on each coughing he endured was unbearable.

"We need to get you to the doctor, you'll get worst like this" Reisi suggested when he checked his Third temperature, before Fushimi grabbed onto Misaki chest holding him for his dear life as he shook his head.

_"Do...nt …want the...doc..tor…"_ he struggles with his hoarse voice. Misaki looked at the Scepter 4 captain then he shook his head. Reisi sighed as he took off his jacket and puts it on Fushimi trembling figure that is holding onto Misaki so dearly. Reisi bit his lower lip.

"Try getting him to eat some of that porridge you just made, I'll come back soon"

* * *

He left the apartment in a hasty rush to his car, driving towards a pharmacy he used to go before he became Scepter 4 captain. In his mind was a mess, it was full of Fushimi but nothing he does can make the younger teen to acknowledge him.

He was lost in his train of thoughts until he realized it was raining, he could sworn it was bright earlier.

* * *

He arrived at the pharmacy. He rushed under the rain towards the entrance.

"I need coolers for fever and some medicines" Reisi said as the pharmacist quickly searches for the items he needed while the pharmacist packed some medicines.

"Here, make sure the patient finishes the medicines and also I wrote down on each pack on how many he should eat per day"

Reisi eyed the plastic bag as he quickly pays up. By the time he finishes what he was doing, the rain seems to be pouring even more. He sighed then ran back to his car making sure the items he just bought don't get wet.

_Croooooaaaak~~~_

The blue captain froze the moment he hears the sound.

_"Guess it won't do harm if I drop by for a meal…"_ he thought as he starts his car. Driving towards an old eatery he always stopped by after work.

* * *

_"Here I thought I can go home early today…"_ certain red haired HOMRA leader mumbles as he lit up his cigarette. He was soaking wet from running under the rain, he manage to get under a shade but it did not stop him from being wet.

He then looked left and right, he saw a small eatery, he then made a dash towards it. He did not notice the dark blue car that has Scepter 4 emblem imprinted on its side that parked near the eatery.

"Welcome~" the chef that was attending to another customer welcomes him the moment he slides open the door. He took a seat at the counter, as he orders a bowl of miso soup and a can of beer. While waiting he eyed the small store then his orbs falls onto a familiar shade of blue that was sitting not far from him.

He stood up and walks towards the familiar blue. He taps the person shoulder that seems to be in a daze seeing he did not notice the presence of the red king.

* * *

Reisi sighed at his miserable fate and future. He has been captain for the scepter 4 for a long time, he focused on his work too much that he forgotten the needs to love.

_"When I finally found one, the person doesn't even look at me…"_ he sighed again as he rested his head onto his palm while waiting for his food to arrive. He shut his eyes close, feeling tired. His long bangs cover some part of his glasses.

All the noises around him only made him falling asleep, he heard the chef welcome someone as the door slides close with the heavy pouring rain slowly fades at the background.

He even heard a familiar voice but ignores it; his mind is too tired to bother what was going on around him, until he felt someone tapped his shoulder gently.

Blue orbs met dark red orbs.

* * *

"Yo, what's up?" Mikoto took a seat next to the blue king as Reisi straighten up a little, while massaging his eyes.

The red king followed Reisi movement from the corner of his eyes as he took a sip of his beer.

_"It's been a while since I saw him up-close like this…" _the blue bangs falls gently onto Reise glasses frame as he let out a soft sigh.

"You looked tired, something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just having a tough day is all" he replied coldly as he ordered a bowl of hot chicken soup to be packed so he can bring it back to the sick Fushimi.

"Someone is sick?"

"Ah yea…Fushimi, he's having a fever"

"Anyone is with him at the moment?"

Reisi could feel a huge migraine is on its way with the too much question from the red king. He sighed.

"Yea, Misaki is with him at the moment "

"I see… that's good, he tends to get very sick when he has a fever and stubborn at that too." he replied, focusing on his miso soup.

* * *

The silence crept between the two kings. Both were too indulging with their train of thoughts. Mikoto stole several glances at the person next to him, who seems not to pay any attention to him nor anyone, resting his head on his palm.

"Have you ever felt so…." Reisi trailed off, probably trying to find the right word to continue. Mikoto shifted his gaze to the blue king.

"Let me rephrase that…"

"Have you ever had an unrequited love?"

Mikoto was surprised with the question but he knows the blue haired captain took a liking on one of his ex HOMRA members. To be exact, certain Fushimi Saruhiko who is now served as Third in Command for the Scepter 4, HOMRA enemies.

"Yes, I had it once…" then he looked at the blue who seems to be waiting for his continuation before he focused on his can of beer in front of him.

"And still having it…"

It gained the attention of the blue, "Still, who was it, if you didn't mind answering"

Mikoto nodded, "No I don't mind at all…romance between me and the person is an impossible thing since that someone is in love with someone else…"

"Sorry to hear that…" Reise orbs sadden hearing the red king story, just like him, he loves Fushimi but his Third still loves someone else…

Mikoto than puts his head on his left palm as he stares at the blue king, his orbs softens.

_"His beauty never ceased to amaze me…" _Mikoto thought.

"Well, what's going on, usually you would be up and around, commanding your subordinates or fighting a HOMRA off somewhere" Mikoto smirked, trying to lighten up the mood as he received a heavy sigh from the blue.

Reisi puts his right arm on his head, covering his blue orbs that Mikoto adores a lot.

"Whatever I do just doesn't seem right to gain the person attention…"

"Did you mean by Fushimi?"

Reisi then moved forward as he took a sip of his warm drink. "Yea… it's been years since both he and Misaki broke up…but…"

"Fushimi still loves the shorty." Mikoto continued. Reisi could feel his energy left him.

"There's nothing much you can do, other than hope and wait that someday he will opens his heart to you" the red haired continued as he ordered another can of beer.

"Until then, you can only look from afar…" Mikoto orbs saddens, his heart clenched in pain. He looks at the blue from the corner of his eyes,

_"You're so near yet …so far…"_

* * *

It was then Reisi realized that he has left Fushimi apartment for far too long, he quickly finishes his drink and pay up. Mikoto followed him from behind before collided into the later back that seems to be staring into the dark gloomy sky.

"Well, see ya around" Reisi said as he made his way to his car under the rain along with a pack of chicken soup for Fushimi. Mikoto waved a bye but Reisi realized that the red king did not move from there.

"Ya need a ride back home?" The window slide down revealing a soaking wet Reisi in the driver seat.

"I'm sure it'll stop soon" Mikoto chuckled.

Reisi sighed. "Hop in"

The red haired blinked, "Hurry up"

Quickly the red king went to the passenger seat, hoping he wouldn't wet the neat looking car seat. Reisi then speeds up a little.

"Where's ya home?"

"You're heading to Fushimi aren't you, I'll follow ya, it's been a while since I last seen the kid sick"

Reisi frowned but follows whatever the red haired said; he was too tired to say anything else. Along the way, the journey was silent. Mikoto stole several glances at the drenched in wetness, blue king next to him.

"You really need to relax a little, one of these days I'll be seeing you bold"

Reisi rolled his eyes but focused on his driving, ignoring the blabbing from the red king.

* * *

He feels it's harder to swallow the lump in his throat at the moment, not sure if it's just him or not, he could feel heats emits from his body every time he looks at the nearly see through white dress shirt Reisi was wearing.

They finally arrived at the apartment car park, while Reisi was looking for his umbrella while turning his body back to the back passenger seat. Mikoto unbuckled his seat belt, just when Reisi turns around; a mouth was caught locked on his. His orbs widened.

He could feel a warm soft tongue went into his mouth exploring every corner of his cave. Mikoto kissed him hungrily as his hands starts touching his chest underneath his wet dress shirt. Reisi tries to push Mikoto away but failed. Mikoto was stronger than him in physical strength.

His tongue plays roughly yet so softly with Reisi tongue. When Mikoto feels the later is out of breath, he pulls away. He smirked at the flushed Reisi before taking the blue entire mouth into his once again, sucking his tongue wildly.

**"Whaa….The…hell…are…you…do…ing…!" **

He could feel the warm heat from Mikoto body, as the red king hands start exploring his chest downwards.

"You're so delicious, Reisi…" Mikoto said as he loomed over the later as he pushed down the driver seat chair to the back.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Reisi tries to get up but shudders the moment he felt Mikoto tongue trailing from his chest to lower abdomen. His body felt so hot, Mikoto tongue turns him on so much as Mikoto got rid of Reisi dress shirt, licking his semi hard nipples, while brushing himself against Reisi lower hardening abdomen.

"I haven't lose my mind, but its you who has been driving me to the corner and made me like this.."

Reisi lets out an unwilling moan, Mikoto smirked. Then he starts massaging the growing bulge in Reisi blue jeans. Then he went up before leaving bite marks onto Reisi neck and chest, gaining more moans from the later. Reisi breath unevenly, his mind starts becoming hazy.

"I love it when you moan, Reisi…you sound so sexy and hot"

Then it struck Reisi, flashes of Fushimi in his mind, quickly he pushed the red haired away, trying to button up his dress shirt. His face were completely flushed, his hair was disheveled.

"Oh no you don't "

Mikoto swiftly pushed him back then and locked his mouth the moment he tried to say something. Even without looking at where his hands are going, Mikoto unbuckled the blue belt and unzipped the jeans, revealing a hardening throbbing cock.

"What the-!" Before Reisi could finish his words, Mikoto went down and took his whole member into his mouth. Reisi orbs widened as he gasped. He could feel his length went deep into Mikoto throat, his saliva and pre-cum slides down to his base, he groans in pleasure.

_"This is…wrong…"_ His breath hitched.

"You're enjoying it aren't you?" Mikoto said as he licked and went deep again with Reisi beautiful throbbing length into his throat.

"HA! NO…"Reisi moaned, Mikoto tongue feels so good on his hardening member. The red king slowly licked each part and inch of his length. Reisi had a hard time keeping the moans to himself as he grips onto the seat while Mikoto head keep blobbing back and forth beneath him.

"Imagine…it's Fushimi who is doing this to you…" Mikoto said as he licked more and more, just like a child never licked a lollipop before. As much as he hates it that seeing Reisi imagining it was Fushimi, he just wants to taste Reisi for so long.

**"Ah gawd!"** Reisi groans the moment Fushimi name echoes in his mind.

* * *

_Fushimi both on his knees, his blue orbs looking at Reisi throbbing member in front of him, widening in awed, within seconds he took Reisi length into his mouth. The blue captain groaned in pleasure. _

_The Third tongue dance swiftly along his rod, licking more and more, hungrily. Fushimi looks at him into the eyes seductively as he licked teasingly at Reisi tip,_

_"Some more…" Reisi pleaded, Fushimi smiles before taking his whole length into his small mouth, without further ado, Reisi pushed his hips forward, causing the shorter blue to gag at the sudden movement, as his cock went deeper into the younger throat. _

_He could see tears from the corner of Fushimi eyes as he kept sliding his mouth back and forth on his member, he could see his member keeps growing bigger as pre-cum slides down from Fushimi lips while sucking the life out of his member. _

_"You're too good with your tongue…" Then Reisi grabs the younger head and starts forcing him to speed up his sucking, causing him to choke, not giving him a chance to breath, he could feel his limit is getting near, as the sound of their little blowjob echoes in each thrust. Reisi could see the loads of pre cum on the floor from Fushimi member as he keep sliding his shaft into his warm mouth as it sends waves of moans and pleasure to both of them._

_"Beg for it, tell me where you want it" Reisi smirked looking at Fushimi flushed innocent face, after pulling out of Fushimi mouth, they both breath unevenly, Fushimi orbs are now lusting for his long hard member. _

_"I…I want …it here…" Fushimi spread his legs widely on the floor, certainly a nice view for Reisi, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he position himself between Fushimi thighs as he lifted one of his legs and pushed it against Fushimi chest._

_With one hard thrust, he pushed his length into Fushimi small tight hole, causing the young one to gasp in pain, after receiving such thick and long member inside him. _

_"You're so…tight…!" _

_"Please…just move…fuck me hard…"_

_Reisi smiled; "As you wish" He pushed himself deeper, causing the younger one to squeeze his walls into his hard member inside him._

_"Mo..re…__**MORE**__…" Fushimi begs _

_The Third face was completely red and filled with lust and begging for more of Reisi._

It was then Reisi snapped from his imagination, his orbs widened at Mikoto who still giving him a blowjob. His breath hitched the moment he saw the mess of white substance around him on his car and seat. He pushed Mikoto away, who smirked and licked his lips that still have traces of the earlier event.

Without wasting any second, Reisi quickly pulled his pants up, and grabbed the packed chicken soup that was seated behind and left the car, rushing up to Fushimi apartment.

* * *

His breath was heavy and unevenly, he wiped off his sweats using his sleeves, while waiting for the elevator. His lips were trembling,

_"What just happened…"_

Flashes of Fushimi **(Which was actually Mikoto)** giving him a blowjob repeats in his mind. He quickly shook his head the moment the elevator reaches the floor.

_"It's just wrong…"_

He took one deep breath, he buttons up his dress shirt properly, and making sure he is still tidy after whatever just happened in the car.

* * *

After the elevator reached Fushimi apartment floor, as he opens the door, he heard a very bad coughing echoes throughout the hallway, he even heard a panic Misaki Yata who seems to try calming down his Third.

As quick as possible he dashed towards the room, his face scrunches the moment he saw the loads of vomits on the floor next to Fushimi bed. His Third face looks deathly pale, as he gasped for breath while his bangs were completely wet, while his face were showing the pain he has been enduring,

"What happened?"

Misaki quickly turns around the moment he heard Reisi voice broke his panic.

"I don't know, he was eating his porridge, the next thing was he vomits everything out…"

He rubs the back of Fushimi, who seems to be holding in his tears from the pain. Quickly he grabbed the thermometer from the side table and shoves it into Fushimi quivering mouth. The moment he does that, the scene from his imagination flashed back, he shook it off.

_"He's sick… I shouldn't be imagining those…"_ he thought, then the wheezing from Fushimi broke his thoughts, he looked at the temperature.

"We need to get his temperature down, it's far too high" He opens the plastic bag he brought from the pharmacy, quickly strapped on the cooler onto Fushimi forehead. Then he gathers Fushimi into his arms after removing the blankets that was covering him.

"Grab those pillows and look for clean blankets and futon, I'm sure he kept one in his apartment"

"Where you moving him to?" Misaki quickly gather on his two feet and start looking through the cupboards.

"To the living room, he needs to be in a clean place, get a bucket of warm water and clean cloth after that"

Reisi could feel the overheated body shivering in his arms; he holds the younger closer to him for more heat. Misaki who was running through the apartment looking for a futon finally appears with one in his arms, Reisi could not even see his head seeing the futon is much bigger than the younger one.

He spread it out in the living room floor, as gently as possible, Reisi lays Fushimi on it and quickly cover his shivering body with a blank, while Misaki wipes the sweats from his ex partner face.

"I bought him a chicken soup, could you please heat it up so I can feed him before he eats his medicines?"

"Yes sure…"

With shivering hands, Fushimi grabbed onto Misaki wrist, with glazed orbs he looked at Misaki.

_"Do…nt..leave…"_

"Hush…I'm not leaving you, I'm just gonna go to the kitchen for a while, Reisi here with you"

Fushimi shook his head, he was not letting go of the red haired teen wrist. "Don…t want ….him…"

Reisi felt so hurt and rejected…he knows that Fushimi is delirious at the moment but he still can't stop feeling hurt. Misaki looked at Reisi with a pleading looks, hoping Reisi would reheat the soup up.

"Keep him warm, I'll be back soon with the soup"

Misaki nodded Fushimi heaves heavily as he shuts his eyes tightly while the fever seems to be getting worst. The red haired were worried, if it weren't for the Scepter 4 orders the moment he came back earlier, he would have called the ambulance.

He knew whenever Fushimi gets sick, he wouldn't be sick like normal; he will get sick really bad to the point they had to rush him to the hospital when he was still in HOMRA. Misaki sighed, as he was about to shift his sitting position a little, he noticed Fushimi was holding onto his shirt not telling it go.

_"You're hopeless when you're sick…"_

Feeling uncomfortable being in a sitting position too long, he then slide down next to the futon, using his arm as a pillow and lay next to Fushimi burning body. It was then, Fushimi breath starts to evenly, after founding a familiar warmth next to him, he snuggles closer. Misaki orbs widened at the ex partner action but chuckles then wrapped an arm around Fushimi.

"Get some sleep, alright? I'll be here…" he kissed Fushimi on the forehead, the blue instantly fell asleep without letting go his new found warmth. It was a few minutes later, Misaki fell asleep.

* * *

By the time Reisi was done with the soup, he stopped his pace the moment he saw the two teen sleeping in each other arms so peacefully…his shoulder drop.

_"What am I doing…he's in love with Misaki…" _

Reisi then pulled a blanket from Fushimi room as he drapes it onto Misaki small frame, while changing the cooler on Fushimi forehead. He sighed.

_"Why can't it be me…Fushimi?"_ he mumbles.

He felt so out of place, he exits the apartment for a breather.

Then he realized someone was leaning against the wall, looking at him.

"What do you want? Hasn't it enough, you assaulted me in the car?!"

Mikoto Suoh, the red king did not shows any signs of replying as he steps towards the blue captain that starts to step back. Then only to realize that he has nowhere to run, he's stuck at a corner.

Mikoto slammed his fist onto the wall next to Reisi head, looking sad yet angry at the same time.

"How can you be so dense…Reisi…?"

Reisi raised an eyebrow… _**dense**_… that's the last thing he ever heard from anyone about him.

"You walked into my life…stole my heart….doesn't even care you're stepping all over it…"

"You mean you…" Reisi orbs widened the moment his mouth were locked with another pair of lips that kissed him hungrily, slowly pulled away from the blue who was gasping for air with flushed face.

"Don't you get it…the one that I fell in love with…?"

_"…is you…" _

Reisi was speechless, his orbs follows the red king figure who slowly disappears from sight, leaving him leaning against the wall…while the words echoes in his mind.

The rain falls onto the hard cold ground, leaving confused souls on its way…

* * *

**That's for the Unlocked Chapter 4 and WHOA! That is the first time i wrote something M-rated EVER in my life LOL, i know it sux but do suck it up for the time being, if you got ideas on where and what to fix do lemme know! :D How was it for this chapter~~**

**Either way ya guys did great on the Chapter 4 Target unlocking~~ yay! Dont forget you can request on which pairing or which character that should appear on next chapter and so on. Dont be shy~~ I'm so happy to see positive reviews, as it gives me more ideas on what should i do in the chapters! Thank you for all the follows, reviews and favorites~~**

Next Locked Chapter Target is : **20 Reviews, 18 – 20 favorites', 20 Follows *The more the better LOL***

Next Chapter Locked Character/Pairing** : Rei x Saru~~**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 3 Reviewers**** * thank you for your lovely reviews~~***

**Ren-chan Jinguji ~ Thank you! Chapter 4 is up, im not sure if its up to ur taste LOL**

**SunFlor ~ I'm really happy you enjoyed it! Unrequited love is a very painful thing* Im a sadist, i love torturing my fiction characters LOL* **

**KOkuryoUma Oni ~ Walaa~! Your guessing is correct however ill be doing a little twist here and there to fit in the story!**

** ~ Jealousy is a terrible thing but how long can Reisi hold himself back? I'll be making more soon upon your request! Next chapter I hope ~ Stay tune~~**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Dont be shy to drop a review and do your part readers to unlock next chapter if you want Fushimi to get better! ~~~**

**..**

**.**

**Till next locked chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW**! Ya guys did it once again, except more than I expected! CHU! I was a little late on checking this fiction since I was busy updating my other 4 fictions, I noticed it hit the target 2 days ago, 1 day after I unlocked Chapter 4 XD , so eager to see next locked chapter to be unlock? XD

**Before I unlock this chapter, here is the next chapter target!**

****Next Locked Chapter/Pairing: Saruhiko x Misaki (Can be changed accordingly to this chapter reviews)**

****Next Chapter Target: 26 Reviews**

**I see there is a lot of request and reviews on the Chapter 3 for more Rei x Saru pairing, so here you go! A little of this blue pairing!**

**Chapter 5 Unlocked Character/Pairing: Reisi x Saruhiko (Requested by )**

* * *

Reisi who was still outside the apartment, lean against the wall as he looked at the falling rain, the sky looked so dark and gloomy. He sighed heavily, his hair disheveled, his dress shirt ruined. He felt so confused inside. Whatever just happened between him and his enemy was…

_"Complicated…"_

* * *

The apartment was dark; the only light that lit the place up was from the kitchen. Soft breathing was heard in the living room, Misaki are asleep on the living room carpet near the futon Reisi has lay Fushimi on. Except the futon now are empty, leaving disheveled blanks, pillows and a cooler pad on the side.

Heavy pants echoes quietly from the hallway towards the bathroom.

Fushimi were supporting himself against the wall, he had no choice but to get up and goes for the toilet earlier. He did not want to wake anyone up since he noticed the exhausted face on the two in the living room. The blue coat of Scepter 4 covers his shoulder, staggering.

_"I'm…hungry…"_

He looked at the kitchen that is in the opposite direction of the bathroom. His can barely stand up properly, leaning against the wall; slowly he made his way towards the kitchen, quietly not to wake up the two.

"Stu...pid li...ghts.." he mumbles, the light were blinding his blurry visions. He eyed the kitchen, and then he noticed a bowl of soup on the table.

"I need…to…reheat…this…" slowly he made his way towards the cupboard for a small pot for the soup he found. Staggering towards the stove, he reheats the soup.

As he was about to pull out a glass bowl from the cupboard nearby, a painful wave of dizzy hits his head, causing him to lose his grip on the bowl.

"ARGH!" He fell onto his knees as his hands held his hand.

* * *

Reisi who was sleeping in a sitting position on the couch, flutters open his eyelids. He then looked in front of him, and then he noticed Fushimis' missing.

The sudden sound of a glass just shattered in the kitchen caught his attention. Quickly on his two feet, he ran towards the kitchen. His eyes scan the entire place, noticing a pot of soup on the stove; quickly he turns the fire off. He turns around and saw a shade of dark blue across the kitchen, hidden by the table.

"FUSHIMI" he calls out as he got nearer to the younger teen. His face frowns. Fushimi fever has not reduced a bit instead it got even higher after he placed his hand onto the teen forehead. Fushimi filched at the cold large hand on his forehead.

_"Cap...tain_…"

"What are you doing here; you should be in bed, resting" he then eyed the floor, the white bowl are completely in pieces, until he saw several drip of bloods. He took Fushimi hands.

_"I…just…want…to eat...someth-"_he coughed.

"You're bleeding, come on. Let's get those treated first" Reisi gathered him into his arms once again. He was not sure how many times already he carried the light teen in his arms today.

* * *

After putting Fushimi onto the couch, he searched for the First Aid kit in the apartment. Finally found it in the closet, he cleaned the wounds with antiseptic and wrapped it with a bandage.

"You should have woke me up if you're hungry"

Fushimi were leaning against his shoulder, while Reisi made sure the bandage was tight enough. He could feel the heat from the teen.

"You…were looking…so tired…that's why I …didn't wake…you up..." he trailed off. His eyelid threatens to shut close. He could see his breath mists in front of him, and then he suddenly shivers when he felt a cold breeze just passed through him.

_"So…ccoold…" _

Reisi, who was noticing the trembling teen, quickly grabbed the blanks on the floor and wrapped the teen body up as gently as possible.

"I wished you could have listened to me earlier to see a doctor…" Reisi wiped the sweats off Fushimi face, his bangs were wet. Then he remembered, Fushimi wanted to eat earlier.

"Stay here, I'll bring you the soup" he pats the teen head gently and quickly made his way towards the kitchen.

By the time he came back, he could not help but smiling at the adorable sight of Fushimi fell asleep on the couch, his flushed face were covered by the bangs. He realized it was not the time to stand around; he needs to get the Third temperature down.

"Fushimi…wake up" he whispered as he shook the younger shoulder gently. Fushimi glazed orbs revealed the moment his eyelids struggles to open. He saw the bowl of chicken soup that he was reheating earlier before he was dragged away by his captain.

_"Hnnn…"_ he groaned in pain as he tries to sit up properly, Reisi quickly helped him up.

"Eat up" Reisi scoped a spoonful of soup and waits for Fushimi to opens his quivering lips. Slowly as possible, he fed Fushimi the soup. He did not mind if the younger takes time to eat, as long as he eats.

"You'll have to eat some medicines after this" he noted, Fushimi nodded weakly.

He doesn't have the energy to fight back. He was just too tired and sick. After taking the medicines, Fushimi fell asleep in Reisi arms. Curling into a ball next to the captain, Reisi chuckled.

_"He's too adorable…"_

* * *

It was 2 hours later, after Reisi fell asleep. He noticed the sudden temperature pike on the teen body that still curls up in his arms.

"Fushimi?"

His frowns turns into worry, Fushimi were shivering underneath those 3 blanks. Even the cooler pad on his forehead has lost its coolness. His face was completely flushed. He struggles to breath.

"YATA, WAKE UP!"

Misaki who has been dead asleep, groggily sits up and noticed the futon is empty, looking around the room, he saw Fushimi in Reisi arms.

"Get the bath ready, make sure it's lukewarm"

"For what?"

"His fever pike up, we need to get it down ASAP" Misaki gathers on his two feet and runs towards the bathroom and starts filling the tub with warm water.

"Come on, Fushimi, you need to stay awake" Reisi starts stripping down the Third and carry him into the bathroom. Misaki has already filled the tub with water after making sure the temperature was not too hot or too cold. The shorter teen quickly helped Reisi taking off the towel that covers Fushimi flushed body.

"Fushimi, I know this will hurt a little but please bare with it"

The Third mind was too hazy to process anything that has been said to him, until he felt a sudden coldness and warmness on his back. His orbs shoots open. He grabbed onto Reisi dress shirt, trying to get away from the sudden temperature.

Reisi feels a pang of pain in his heart when he sees Fushimi like this. The teen whimpers as Reisi carefully lower him into the lukewarm water, afraid that he might break Fushimi like a porcelain doll by accident;.

_"T…take…me…ou..t of…here…"_ he whimpered against the hands that was holding his shoulder carefully in place.

"Hush… we need to lower your temperature down" Reisi bit his lip; he could feel the teen body shivering in his hands. Burning tears trickles against his hands, the sounds of Fushimi soft sobs washed against his ears like the typhoon outside.

"Hey…I don't think this is a good idea" Misaki interrupt his thoughts. Reisi frowns.

"We can't take him to the doctor, the typhoon is going around at the moment…this is the best we could do for the time being"

Misaki then turns his gaze to the whimpering Fushimi that is now in the bathtub. He could see the blue is struggling not to cry out his pain. His fair skinned body is now completely flushed; he looked so fragile at this condition.

The red haired bent down next to the bath tub, gently he wipes Fushimi body using a cloth, trying to keep him warm. The sobs from Fushimi really pain him, hearing Reisi trying to calm his ex partner made him felt useless.

* * *

It was around 3 in the morning, Fushimi fever finally broke down.

Misaki who has already prepared laid heaps of towels he can dig from around the house on the futon. Reisi gently carried Fushimi into his arms, did not care that his shirt will get wet. The younger has fallen asleep, after going through the tortures in the bathtub earlier.

He laid the blue onto the towels and they both wiped him with the towels around him. At times he slightly whimpered at the coldness of their hands. After a while, they tucked him into another pair of clean pajamas.

"Finally…" Misaki huffed on the floor. Reisi rested on the couch with his eyes close. The red haired teen turns to the right side as he looks at the asleep blue.

Fushimi breath starts to calm evenly, there is still a cooling pad on his forehead since his fever did not completely died down. His color starts to return. He did not shiver so much like earlier.

_"If Munakata were not here…I wouldn't know what to do with Saru…"_

Misaki sighed, suddenly a waved of exhaustion hits him. He yawns before he settles down next to the blue futon on the floor, as he falls asleep within seconds after laying his head on the side futon.

Reisi, who was resting his eyes, noticed the quietness of the living room against the falling rain outside. He then looked at the two who is next to each other on the futon n the floor. Lazily, he gets up and grabbed the blank that lays on the other side of the couch and drops it onto Misaki who has been snoring the moment he fell asleep.

"Now what?" he mumbles as he stretched. He looked at the clock, he frowns.

"Guess I should make some coffee" as he heads to the kitchen along with the empty bowl from earlier.

* * *

_**Twenty minutes later,**_

He returned to the living room with a cup of coffee, he settles down on the floor next to where Fushimi futon is. Sipping through his coffee, he looks at the asleep blue. He cracked a smile. He brushed off Fushimis' bangs.

_"He looked so peaceful when he's asleep"_

As he was about to stand up, he could feel a small tug on his dress shirt, he turns around and noticed Fushimis' tugging onto it,

_"When did he…?"_

_"Thank…you…Cap...tain..." _Reisi blinks, his orbs softened up seeing at how adorable his Third at this moment. So tempted to hug and take him right there. He shook his head, erasing those unforgivable thoughts from him.

He sat and slowly lays down next to Fushimi, using his left arm as a pillow while looking at the blue in a blissful slumber. Slowly, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_"You're welcome, Saruhiko"_

* * *

**It took me roughly 12 hours to finish this, I was having a mini writers block coz i just finished updated my other fiction, Alive before i start with this chapter LOL. *brain working none stop* either way i hope this chapter is good enough for Reisi x Saruhiko shippers, I'll be putting a few more chapters in, so it wont be long till this fiction complete.**

**..**

..

**Reviewers on unlocked chapter 4 * Thank you for your reviews, it really surprised me!* **

** Akari Yukimura ~** LOL, yes! I have the same problem! XD I think the last chapter was a big fail LOL, i blushed like theres no tomorrow XD what have i done to my mind! LMAO but no worries these babies wont suffer much longer, i'll be giving them a few more chapters! So look out for them!

**Ren-chan Jinguji ~** T_T I tried my best but that's the best i can do for now and as promised i have unlocked the chapter!

**SunFlor ~** I hate torturing Reisi with this unrequited love but its for the best twist ;D and im very surprised to see the reviews are more than the target! Keep it up :D

**prodigyme05 ~** Thank you! XD I'm glad that you're happy with the last chapter !

**Anon ~** Here you go, a Rei x Saru chapter just for their shippers! XD Enjoy!

**Zubby-KUN ~** Yes, after i finished with this fiction, I'll have a Mikoto/fam x Reisi ;D *grins evilly* with something hot in it ;)

.

.

**Lastly, I'd like to thank ya guys for achieving the mini target on the last chapter! Great job! Please keep following, reviewing and favoring the fiction to unlock next chapter! Dont forget you can request on which character should show up on next chapter! If i see the pairing popularity is more than what i wanted on next chapter, ill change it~**

.

.

**Reminder Target **

**Next Locked Chapter/Pairing: Saruhiko x Misaki**

**Next Chapter Target: 26 Reviews**

****Check out my other fictions**

**Alive [HarukaxRin from Free!]**

**A Place Calls Home[Yogi x Gareki from Karneval]**

**Forbidden Love of a Dragon [ KurokoxAkashi from KnB]**

**Frozen Melody [Kuroko x Aomine from KnB]**

**.**

**.**

_**Till next locked chapter! ~**_


End file.
